An April Fool's Birthday
by friend2alex
Summary: Sakue has only two days to prepare for her boyfriends birthday and get him a present. Problem is she doesn't have a clue. ( Oc x Miwa ) [One shot]


**Hello, Hello alright I wrote this like a day before. To Celebrate Miwa's birthday and what better way then to write a fanfic of him. I have no idea where this is set but probably before the 4th season of Cardfight Vanguard. Oh and this also features my YGO Zexal Oc Sanji but it isn't a crossover it's sort of hard to explain but like my YGO Zexal oc makes an appearance in my Cardfight Vanguard. It will be explained more when I have the actual fanfics up which will be a while. Anyways like always please review if you find anything wrong or if you liked it.  
**

* * *

_April 1st Happy Birthday Taishi_

A thought snapped Sakue awake from her dreamy sleep when she had realized that day was Taishi's birthday. It was only two days away and she hadn't gotten anything for him much less made any plans. It was still a Saturday so she had time to think about what she needed to do. Still she had no idea what to give him or if she should give him a present. No, she had to get him something and make plans. As she got out of her bed and did her morning routine, she brainstormed the entire time trying to think up something. The only time she stopped thinking was when she sat on the dining table with her family. With a audible sigh she ate her breakfast her family of coursed asked her what was wrong.

"Well Taishi's birthday is in-" She didn't get to finish her sentence when her mother and father cooed that their precious daughter was thinking about her boyfriend her little brother just kept on eating not at all unaware just what was coo worthy over it.

"Anyways his birthday is in two days and I have nothing planned nor do I have anything for him," she said after her parents were done with their cooing. Her parents nodded understanding what sort of situation their daughter was in but came up with ideas, helpful was a far cry but the effort was there.

"Yeah his birthday is on an April fool's day but I don't know if I want to do a prank," she mused. After she finished her, breakfast went back up to her room and tried to think some more but it was futile. Grabbed her phone and called the next best person who knew Taishi, Kai Toshiki. Who she likes to refer as 'big brother' since he's like a big brother to her and well it's really fun messing with everyone's head at school.

"Hey Toshiki, how are you?"

"Glad to hear and I'm good,"

"Right so I called you today because Taishi's birthday is in two days and I got nothing planned nor do I have anything for him. So I thought I could get some ideas by brainstorming with you since you and him are close,"

"You know you're like the second person that suggested that,"

"Okay if I am to do an April fool's prank on him what should it be on,"

"Hey you're the one that suggested it not me,"

"I don't know, I mean know that it can't be that bad of a prank,"

"Toshiki, Taishi is going to see through that so hard. He won't even think it was funny, and know it was a prank. How about something besides that,"

"Hmm, maybe let's do a prank within a prank? Like we prank him into thinking...okay yeah scratch that, that was really bad,"

"Well thanks for trying to help, I'll talk to you later and sorry if I woke you up from your sleep," After that she hanged up and sighed. She wasn't getting any ideas at all and she felt a bit frustrated. It wasn't like she was doing this because Taishi had made plans and everything. She wanted to do it so that she could really show him just how much she appreciates that he is alive and here with her. What better way than doing it on his birthday. A day someone he was born into this world.

Got off her bed and decided to go out for a walk to get some fresh air. Maybe if she got some fresh air, she could think much more easily and maybe an idea well magically hit her in the head. After she told her parents, she was going out for a walk. With her cellphone in her purse she just aimlessly walked the housing streets. Without realizing it, she ended up right in front of Card Capital. "Well gee my feet sure knows where to take me," and walked inside to be greeted by Shin and Misaki and she greeted them back. They noticed her troubled look as she sat down on one of the tables and sighed in deep thought.

"What seemed to be the problem Sakue," Misaki came up and asked her. Sakue was so deep in thought she jumped not at all expecting Misaki to come up and talk.

"Wow, Misaki don't do that," she said nearly falling out of the chair she sat up. "Well Taishi's birthday is in two days and I want to plan something for him and get him something but I can't figure out what and it's nagging me."

"I see, I bet some people you talked to said you could prank him on his birthday," Misaki said and Sakue nodded. Just as Misaki was, about to say something Sanji came walking through the sliding door. "Ahh what a day to be alive!" she shouted with enthusiasm. Misaki however told Sanji to keep her voice down.

"Hehe, sorry," Sanji apologized and sat down next to Sakue and Misaki. Sakue once again explain to Sanji what was the problem when she asked what was bothering her.

"You know what you should do if you're going to prank Taishi, make everyone play a different card game pretend that Vanguard never existed," Sanji suggested after much brainstorming. Sakue and Misaki both thought it was a outrageous idea but before they voiced their opinions thought on it some more and figured that wasn't a terrible prank. It would surely throw him off.

"Then it's settled Yano we all are going to do this," Sanji said after having a look at the two girls expression of acceptance. After that, Sanji said that she needed go and check up something and left Card Capital. Now that the plan his birthday was, settled Sakue had to figure out what to get him for his birthday. She thought she could probably get him some booster packs but figured he would get a lot from everyone. This one needed to be special but she couldn't figure it out. With a groan, she decided she would just think about it later and just have a few cardfights. Misaki promised that she wasn't going to tell anyone until her, Sanji and Sakue got together with everyone and told them the plan for the April Fool's prank.

So when Taishicame throw the sliding doors both Sakue and Misaki made an unconscious gulp. He greeted Misaki as usual then sat down one table away from Sakue while she cardfought this one kid.

"Alright here I go, boosted by Witch of Cats, Cumin, Yatagarasu attacks your Vanguard," she declared. Her opponent couldn't guard that attack and went for a no guard hoping a heal trigger came to save the day. Sadly no heal trigger came and the match ended with her being the victor. After thanking her opponent for the fun fight she hurried over to Taishiand greeted him by giving him a hug. The rest of the day the two spent some time talking, fighting each other as well others and even got involved in a few tag fights.

The next day Sakue grew impatient with herself. She hadn't figured out what she could get him for his birthday and it was looming fast. She had one more day and that will be it. She had gotten ready dressed and helped around the house while still thinking. Unfortunately, this caused her to bump into several walls. Her parents warned her she needed to be more careful and not space off so much. While she was cleaning, she noticed that her little brother Fujita was drawing. She realized that she could possibly draw something for her boyfriend, but what. Then she wasn't sure if that would be enough. With a sigh thinking she was going back to square one again. Looked at her cellphone to see what time it was. She watched her phone strap dangle in the air. She then wondered if Taishi had a phone strap for his cell phone.

"That's it! I could make a drawing of something...his ace unit in his Seal Dragon's deck and make that into a phone strap. Prefect!" she spook out loud and went back to work happy she had finally got an idea for a present and it wasn't just getting him booster packets. Now she just needed materials and the ace card of his deck those weren't too hard to get.

After she was done with all of her chores she got a call from Misaki telling her that she needs to meet her and Sanji at Misaki's house so they can discuss and set up how the April Fool's prank is going down. After all three of them discussed what sort of card game they would use besides Vanguard, they all decided to tell everyone else about the prank minus Taishi. Sakue managed to get him to go and spend some time with her and go on a outing just the two of them.

"Oh Taishi do you think I could borrow a copy of Burning Hell Seal Dragon Blockade Inferno?" she asked him as she walked backwards in front of him.

"Ah what are you planning doing with it?" he asked her back a bit uneasy to give a copy but at the same time he knew Sakue had something in mind and she needed the card for whatever it was she was planning. "Well I guess I could part with just one copy of it." He pulled out his deck case and took his deck out. Once he found one of the copies he gave it to her and mouthed 'Take good care' she giggled and nodded. Before they went their separate ways, she kissed his cheek and hurried away leaving a smiling Taishi.

For the most of the night and the next day she spent all of her free time to work on the phone strap looking back at the card. She didn't at all plan on imitating the art but wanted to make a chibi of the dragon on the card.

Finally the awaited day came. She was nervous but at the same time excited and couldn't wait. As discussed, they weren't going to have meet at Card Capital. Where customers come and go all the time. Instead, they were all going to meet at a local park. Sakue was of course arriving late with her boyfriend while everyone else played his or her part.

"Summon this monster in attack mode," Sanji declared with great enthusiasm. When Sakue and Taishi came onto the scene he had a bewildered expression on his face.

"Hmm what's wrong Taishi," she asked faking her concern.

"Well it's just that why is everyone not playing Vanguard?" he asked confused as he watch Kamui, Izaki, and others play a game he wasn't all familiar with. Even Kai was playing it and he could not see Kai play anything else besides Vanguard.

"Vanguard what's that?" she asked and the look Taishi gave her was the most precious and funniest look she had ever seen but she had to keep her composure.

"You didn't just say, what was Vanguard right Sakue?" He asked her though he knew what she said but it couldn't be he was the one that introduced her to the game.

"Um hate to break it to you but what is Vanguard?" She asked repeating her question again. The panicked expression on Taishi's face was cute but at the same time, she felt a bit bad but she wasn't going to break it now. A little more time needed to pass before they sprang with the 'Happy April Fool's'.

Taishi wanted to say something but gave up he knew it was impossible too since, she doesn't know it. There was no use talking to Kai about as well but he still walked over to him. He watched a few paces away the way he played. Something felt off the way Kai played but wasn't all that sure. He pulled out his Seal Dragon deck and wondered just what was he going to do with this deck. He gave a card from his deck to Sakue. _Wait a minute that's it she should surely still have the card I gave to her,_ he thought and turned to face his girlfriend.

"Sakue I remember that I gave you a card from my deck two days ago you have it don't you," he asked having some hope but was dashed when she shook her head and asked if he wanted to a duel. By now his head was spinning and he was worried that he might have walked into some kind of twilight zone. "Sorry I'll have to pass on that." And sat down on the bench and watched everyone else playing a game he wasn't at all familiar with. He was lost in his thoughts he hadn't noticed that Sakue, Misaki and Sanji all were standing in front of him until one of them tapped his shoulder.

"Huh oh hey lad..." he didn't finish his sentence when he saw everyone crowding around him.

"Happy April Fool's day and Happy birthday!" Everyone shouted at him. Taishi was so shocked he couldn't say anything and a little while later he just started to laugh. The rest of the day they celebrated his birthday and played Vanguard of course. The day was coming to a close and Taishi was just gathering all of his presents, Sakue came up behind him and hugged him.

"Hey Sakue,"

"Here, I bet you want this card back and also here," she said as she handed his card back and handed him a wrapped up blue tissue paper with a bow. "Happy birthday Taishi." He smiled and placed the card back into his deck happy to finally gotten the card back and opened up the present she gave him. When he pulled, it out it was a chibi drawing of his ace unit in his deck connected to a phone strap. Without saying a word, he slowly wrapped his arms around his ever-adorable girlfriend and kissed her forehead. He loved the present she made for him and planed on using it.

* * *

[_Disclaimer: Characters of Cardfight! Vanguard besides my Oc Sakue and Sanji belongs to Akira Itou and Bushiroad_.]


End file.
